Low Down Under
by timtam224
Summary: Australia is having trouble with a new state that had just popped up, and asks England for help. Little does he know that trouble will pursue…. (OC's)


Why on earth… was he here? These blasted meetings always took too long. And he had to see everyone he hated anyway. Ugh. He'd planned on sleeping in this morning, and the more the Englishman tossed that over in his mind, the more he wondered if he could get away with ditching the world conference, and catching a few more hours of sleep. But as his phone dinged in his pocket, and England gritted his teeth, pulling out the electronic device, he was caught by surprise. A voice-mail was shown, and what was the un-normal thing, was that it was from Australia. He held the phone up to his ear, and listened. "Hey England, sorry I couldn't catch you this arvo, but I have a bit of a problem. I'm trying to get my states to come to the conference, but I'm not sure what's up with Western Aus, just wondering if you have any tips?" As the voice-mail ended with a tone, England lowered the phone, thinking. Australia's states were independent enough to have their own personification? Well… that was new. He hadn't even known. But perhaps it was simply the more powerful, independent states? He had met Queensland and New South Wales before, but not Western Australia. And so his interest was piqued, and he dialed Jack Kirklands number, eyes cast around him. It rung a couple of times, before it was picked up. "G'day, Jack speaking" the words greeted him, England frowning at the country's slang, not used to the wavering Australian accent. "Er, Good Afternoon Australia, it's Arthur." He answered, making a point to use correct grammar.

There was a shuffling, and then Australia replied. "Oh, Hi England! How ya going? Did you get my message?" the exuberant nation asked, and England could picture him smiling. "Yes, I did, although you could have just texted me." He answered, and Australia snorted down the phone line. "Man, you seriously need to check out the phone-reception here, it's awful!" Australia grumbled, with a sigh, "But yeah, WA has been acting weird n' stuff, I dunno whats wrong. How did you ever cope with all this parenting stuff anyway? Queensland and New South Wales were easy, but Western Australia… pff, I have no idea what to do." The words were extensively jumbled, and coupled with the slang, England paused. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, baffled. A sigh came down the line. "Western Australia. Is. Acting. Weeeiirrdd-d" Australia answered, adding a staccato to the end of each word. Irritably, England replied. "Your slang is confusing, It's not my fault!", only to be quieted by Australia's next words. "Anyway, WA seems… really out of it. I think he might be down about something… or I dunno. So I kinda need your help…" The southern nation trailed off, a little sheepish. England, his parental nature leaping forth, felt obliged to help the country he'd raised, and for once, not revolted against him. Although Australia was more or less independent, he was intelligent to look back and check for guidance, unlike America, who in England's opinion, was a reckless prick.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, just don't actually do anything – You'll probably make it worse." England confirmed, then held the phone away from his ear as a loud shout of "Whoo!" came down the line. "Ah, I mean, Thankyou!" the calmer, more polite words tumbled in Australia's haste to say it. "Yeah, yeah, show me your appreciation later… Should I bring anything to eat? Or perhaps some tea?" the response was almost immediate. "Nope!" No, just the the tea thanks, I'm fine… er, yeah, I'll be fine…" Australia was also aware, like most of the nations, of England horrible cooking, although, he did particularly like the tea the other country made – it sold well in stores, and helped his rising economy grow stronger. "Okay then, Goodbye then, I'll be seeing you soon." The abrupt farewell was spoken, then England hung up. Now he had an actual excuse to miss the meeting, Brilliant!

Now he needed to get there. Hailing a taxi, England would set off, giving directions to the driver, of whom he got in an argument with, before ending up half-way in the middle of Indonesia, and fuming. Kicking the ground, muttering curses. "I'm the United Bloody Kingdom, who the hell does he thing he is…" was expelled into the night air, before he managed to track down a boat to take him to Australia. Once there, he had to walk to the younger nation's house, hair dishievelled, and with what he had planned to be a short trip, was taking much longer, and plus, his bushy eye-brows were full of salt and sand. Not to mention his jacket…

He reached the door of Australia's house, and knocked, glancing at the large one-story building. Trying to make himself look at least presentable, he waited. The door was answered by a female state – Queensland. Smiling at her he would politely blink. Then Australia appeared at the door, looking worried, shirtless, with a towel draped over his shoulder. England had forgotten the younger man's tendency to dress very casually, and tried not to notice. "Oh, you came just at the right time! WA isn't lookin' too good… I really think he's sick or something!" Grabbing England by the arm, Australia tugged the Englishman along behind him until he reached what looked like a living room. A unfamiliar man was huddled upon on a sofa, with a Australian flag blanket, and a glass of what looked like cordial. England noted that he looked pale, and glanced towards Australia. "Hey WA, Arthur is here." He introduced, moving over to the couch the state was curled upon and sitting on the arm of it, peering at the kid-like state. "Go away, I'm watching cartoons." The state grumpily replied. Australia glanced towards England, who was still standing in the doorway, feeling a little awkward. "Er… Hi, I'm England…" he lamely introduced, and a pair of brown eyes were immediately on him. "You're that gut that Queensland was telling me about, right? She said you had bushy eyebrows." WA would critically question, and England nodded, feeling a little defensive. But Western Australia's eyes lit up. "You sounded awesome! And was it true that you didn't want Australia at first, and then France wanted him, so you then you went and go Australia because France is creepy?" The explosion of questions caught England by surprise, and he nodded once more. "Er… More or less…" he answered, still a little off. Australia however, looked relieved. "That's good… Are ya feeling better now, WA?" he asked, and the state frowned at him. "Don't want to talk to you." He stubbornly refused, and Australia sighed, pleadingly looking towards England. The British Nation gave a slight grin, and went to sit at the other side of the sofa. "So what's your name?" he asked the young state, who seemed confused. "Western Australia" he replied. "Er… No, I mean your actual name. Like mine is Arthur Kirkland." Western Australia still seemed confused, then mumbled something inaudible. "Pardon?" England asked, eye-brows quirking. "I dun have one…" came the louder, but still quiet reply. England was taken aback. "Oh.. Well, would you like me to help you think one up?" he asked, and a nod came from Western Australia. "Hmm… lets see… Percy?" He questioned. WA pulled a face. "I see… er… James?" the little state thought about it, before nodding slowly, a smile spreading. "Jammo!" he declared, and a chuckle left England. "If you say so." Came the answer from the Brit. "Jammo Kirkland!"


End file.
